A Telling Off
by vic32
Summary: Inspector Thatcher gets a telling off from an unlikely person.


_I don't own these guys just looking after them as Alliance owns them. Rating G_

_Thank you to my good friend and beta ds_Tiff_

A Telling Off

Ray lay on the couch with his injured foot propped up as instructed to do so by his other half. It had a been a strange week which wasn't unusual since he'd met and started working with Ben. The accident happened just like in the 'Defoe' case...the perp ran...they always run.

Sighing he scratched Dief behind the ears, he looked up surprised when he heard the key in the door and to see his best-friend/husband/lover walk through the door smiling and in civilian clothes, which was strange as he left home this morning wearing his uniform.

Still smiling at him Ray asked, "Hey Ben watchya doing home so early, not that I am complaining or anything, and what happened to your uniform?"

Sitting down at the end of the couch after giving him a long loving kiss and now propping up his Ray's foot on a cushion on his lap, "It's rather a long story Ray."

Ray put his hands behind his head and grinned, "Why I am not surprised with you? Go ahead, tell me."

Nodding rubbing the uninjured foot, Ben replied, "As you wish. It started after morning tea when I was sent on sentry duty..."

**Earlier that day...**

It was just after 10am and early morning tea at the Canadian Consulate, Inspector Thatcher was on a tear and everyone there was in her firing-line especially Fraser for some reason, even though he had done nothing to warrant it.

Slamming down the phone Inspector Thatcher called Fraser into her office, "Constable Fraser my office now!"

Giving Turnbull a worried glance, he entered her office, "Sir?"

Taking off her glasses she glared at him, "Constable, I want you on sentry duty immediately."

Rubbing his eyebrow, Fraser began, "Sir the..."

Holding up a hand stopping him, she snapped, "Dismissed, am I clear?"

Swallowing he nodded, not sure why she was acting like this, "Yes Sir."

Turning, he left, closing the door behind him. He sighed, he was glad that Diefenbaker was at home looking after his injured pack-mate.

Turnbull looked at him questioningly, "Sir, is everything alright?"

Placing his hat on his head, Fraser answered, "I'm not sure Constable, I was instructed to go on sentry duty, immediately?"

Turnbull looked worried for his colleague, "But Sir, the weather today isn't conducive for standing guard, you could become ill."

Taking a deep breath in, Fraser replied, "Thank you for your concern, but I am sure that I will be fine."

Going out the door Fraser took up his duty, watching the ever darkening clouds gather and feeling the temperature drop to below zero.

Meanwhile just down the street from the Consulate, Sister Anne looked in the mirror smiling, after today she would be just Anne no more Sister Anne. Not that becoming a Nun had been a bad thing, it just wasn't for her anymore.

Anne felt like there was more that she could do as herself. She wanted a family, a husband and children and she couldn't do that as a nun, which was a real shame. Someday maybe the church would change and allow for nuns and priests to marry, after all, in other faiths one can marry and still serve God just as good as she had.

Putting on her jacket and grabbing her umbrella she left to sign her final papers to say that she was no longer a nun.

The signing didn't take long and she left with her head held high smiling as she walked back to her apartment. She walked past the Canadian Consulate with the rain belting down, getting heavier and heavier by the second. It would soon turn to snow, they had been told to expect at least ankle deep by nightfall.

Anne stopped dead at what she saw, Constable Fraser was standing on guard duty with no protection from the weather. His red uniform was soaked and the rain ran off his hat like a mini waterfall.

Anger flared through her, how could his boss do this to him? Marching up the steps standing in front him, knowing he couldn't talk back, she spoke anyway, "Fraser what the heck are you doing standing out here in this? Did she take her anger out on you again, what is it now PMS? Well we will just see about that, excuse me."

Fraser saw her disappear and heard the opening and closing of the Consulate door, muttering under his breath, "Oh dear."

Once inside she placed the umbrella in the bin for the wet ones and made her way to the reception desk.

Turnbull stood to greet her, "Welcome to Canada Sister, how may I help you?"

Smiling to herself, she thought this was going to be fun, tearing the Inspector a new one while still dressed as a nun.

Turning her smile to the young man, she said, "Yes you can young man, could I have a word with your boss please?"

Swallowing his worry Turnbull nodded, "Why don't you take a seat while I check if she is available, Sister?"

Nodding she sat in the guest chair, "Thank you."

Turnbull knocked and entered when called, "Inspector, there is a nun here to see you, if you have a moment to spare?"

Frowning over her glasses, the Inspector said, "A nun? Why does a nun want to see me?"

Thinking before speaking, he replied, "I'm not sure Sir, shall I ask her to leave?"

Taking off her glasses, she took a deep breath in, "No, please show her in."

Showing in who he thought was a nun, he left.

Standing to greet the visitor Inspector Thatcher smiled, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Sister, can I help with anything?"

Anne did her best not to laugh even though she was still dressed in her habit she was of course no longer a nun, so this should be fun.

Putting on what was her best serious-nun-face, she answered, "Yes, you can, you can tell me why you have that young man out there standing guard in one of the worst days of winter we have had so far?" She held up a hand, stopping Thatcher from interrupting and continued, "Do you know how bad it is out there, how cold it is out there, would you put a dog or a cat out in this? NO you would not, please follow me!"

Shocked at the Sister's outburst, the Inspector followed, not saying a word.

Anne opened the front door pointing, "Look, look at what you have him out in!"

The rain was even heavier and now starting to turn to snow.

Gesturing with her hand, Anne said, "Please Inspector step outside."

Shaking her head at the Nun, Thatcher replied, "I'm afraid I can't I'll get wet, and I am just over the flu."

That just made her and angrier, so taking the Inspector by the arm she pulled her outside and immediately she was soaked to the skin.

The Thatcher was shouting now, "What is the meaning of this Sister? I am getting wet, was that really necessary?"

Smiling now getting wet herself, but it was worth it, Anne answered, "Yes it was, look at him, the poor man is soaking and shaking from the cold. He may have been born in the NWT, but he can still feel the cold. Now you dismiss him for at least a week with full pay, or I will report you to your superior officers, am I clear?"

Fraser couldn't move and he wanted to run listening to them fight. He also wanted to burst out laughing. He knew that Anne was no longer a nun as she had confided in him about her decision. He had to admit, it was fun to see Inspector Thatcher get given out to by someone she thought worked for God.

Anne was still waving her arms angrily at the shocked Inspector. "Well are you going to dismiss him, or stand here getting even wetter? It's your choice. I have nowhere to go, I can stand here all day" she said folding her arms and glaring at the other woman.

Making her face blank knowing she was beaten, the Inspector replied, "Very well," then turning to Fraser who was at the centre of all of this, she said, "Constable Fraser, you may step down and get into civilian clothes before leaving. We will have your uniform dry-cleaned for you and I don't want to see you back here for at least a week."

Turning back to the nun she said, "Good day sister."

They watched a now very wet Inspector disappear though the door and only when the door closed behind her, they both burst out laughing.

Anne put a hand on Fraser's arm, "You OK, Ben?"

Wiping the rain from his face that had fallen from his hat, he replied, "Yes, Anne, thank you, I gather today went well for you?"

She smiled widely, "It did, it really did, I am now Anne Franklin and thank you for not telling your boss that I am no longer a nun."

He was laughing more now, "You're welcome."

Retrieving her umbrella she made her way home smiling all the way.

**Present...**

Ray wiped the tears that fell from laughing, "You're kidding me, Anne did that? Way to go Anne! What I would have given to have been a fly on the wall for that."

Ben shook his head, "I must admit, it took all my training as a Mountie not to react when she was shouting at the Inspector after pulling her out into the rain and snow."

Still laughing Ray gazed at Ben, "The good thing is now we have a whole week off, just the three of us."

Leaning forward, Ben captured his blond haired lover's lips, "That we do Ray, that we do."

**The End **


End file.
